An article fabricated on a production line may be inspected for certain features, including defects that might degrade the performance of the article or a system comprising the article. For example, a hard disk for a hard disk drive may be fabricated on a production line and inspected for certain surface features, including surface and subsurface defects that might degrade the performance of the disk or the hard disk drive. Accordingly, apparatuses and methods may be used to inspect articles for features such as defects.